Break of Day
by JGirl724
Summary: This about Emmett Cullen and Cecilia Brown. Cecilia is a demigod who is sent to live with her aunt in Nome, Alaska after her mother dies. She meets the cullens and finds out there are more than just humans in Nome.
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

"CHARGE!" I screamed. Immediately swords clanked together and people started falling. The red team was advancing in the most intense capture the flag game anyone ever saw.

"Cecilia, I know where the flag is!" Will yelled over the battle. We quickly darted into the forest until we were far enough away they slowly came to a stop.

"Figures the big three cabins are on the blue team, right?" I stated.

"Yeah, but the red team has you and me, Cecilia, the smartest guys in the Ares and Athena cabins." Will chuckled and sighed. "You know we make Camp Half-Blood amazing."

"Oh totally," We both were laughing really hard and when they finally stopped I got up and said, "Let's go get that flag,"

The blue team won, of course. It's only because they have Percy and Nico. Dinner was uneventful but sing-along on the other hand was a nightmare. I can't stand the Apollo kids. I even have a list;

1. They're annoying as hell

2. They always sing

3. They always brag

4. They're annoying as hell

Chiron stopped the sing-along right in the middle. _Thank the gods _I thought.

"Cecilia Brown, come down here," Chiron said. Everyone was staring at me. I slowly started making my down the stairs of the amphitheater. When I got there I finally saw Chiron's face. It had sorrow and grief written on it. "Follow me," he said in a low voice and we made our way from the amphitheater to the big house.

When we finally got inside there was Mr. D sitting with his creepy leopard head thingy and my….._father._ He was in his usual biker jacket. His head were in his hands and Mr. D was trying to comfort him.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I asked after I got the courage to speak up.

"Cecilia, your mother was in a car accident. She was pronounced dead on the scene." Tears immediately started welling up in my eyes as I tried to hold them back. I opened my mouth to speak nothing would come out.

"Sh-she's gone," I said when I could finnaly speak. Chiron nodded gravely and looked at the ground. _This can't be happening_ thought. Ares looked up at me. His eyes were red from crying. Seeing him like that was my breaking point. He always told me not to show emotion and that crying was for the weak yet there he was showing all his emotion. I ran out of the big house, past the canoe lake with tears streaming down my face. I finally ended up at fireworks beach. I slumped down in the sand.

"Cecilia, are you okay?" a voice came from behind. I quickly dried my tears and turned around to see Will walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sniffed.

"Are you sure?" I immediately broke down and told him everything about my mother's death. He put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I sat there and cried while clutching his shirt.


	2. Where the hell is Nome?

Chapter 2: Where The Hell Is Nome?

The next few weeks went by as slow as ever. Chiron told me take some alone time so I stayed at fireworks beach. Will was the only person who ever saw me cry. The Ares cabin burnt a shroud for my mother at the amphitheater. After that I made my way back to the beach and cried again. Will came over and sat down next to me.

"You probably think I'm a weakling now that you've seen me cry so many times," I said after I finished wiping my tears.

"No. I think you're even stronger." He said

"Yeah right," I scoffed

"No really. Now I know you have emotions. It's a great relief to me." I chuckled.

The funeral came a few weeks later. All the Olympians came as well as the Ares cabin, Chiron in his wheelchair and Will.

"Ms. Brown," Chiron called after the funeral.

"Yes Chi-Mr. Bruner," I quickly caught myself.

"You do know that you can't live with your father on Olympus, right."

"Yes, I know."

"So you are moving in with your Aunt Karen in Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"Nome to be exact"

"Umm, okay," I walked back over to Will and said "I'm going to Nome."

"Where the hell is Nome?" he asked.

"Alaska." We slowly made our way towards the cars.

"Wanna go get some food," Will asked

"Yes," we started walking till we got to the bus stop. We eventually got to IHOP.

"I haven't been to IHOP in forever." I said after we sat down.

"Neither have I. You're gonna write to me while you're in Nome, right?" he asked as I put syrup on my pancakes.

"Of course I am." We came up with random small talk throughout our meal. After we paid, we decided to send Chiron an Iris message. I quickly pulled out a spray bottle and handed it to him.

"What else you got in there Mary Poppins." He said

"Oh you know drachmas, a knife, a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine go down." He started cracking up. "Start spraying." I threw the drachma in and said Chiron's name.

"Cecilia I was beginning to worry where you and Will went," Chiron said

"Don't worry, we just needed to get out of the sadness," Will said

"Yes Cecilia I'm taking you to the airport next week and Will you're going back to Camp Half-Blood on Saturday."

"Okay," we said at the same time, "We'll meet you at the hotel,"

"Alright see you there," and Chiron's apparition faded.


	3. Nome, Alaska

Chapter 3: Nome

Will left the day before I did. Now I have no one I can cry to. Chiron and I sat in the terminal waiting for the plane to hell, I mean Nome. There was an awkward silence between me and Chiron for the Whole. Nine. Hour. Flight.

When we finally landed, it was 20 degrees. _What the hell I thought it was October. _We grabbed our bags and before I could get out of the main door, my Aunt Karen sprinted towards me and nearly knocked me down while hugging me.

"Oh my god, Cecilia, you're so grown up. I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in forever," Aunt Karen just kept going on and on until she spotted Chiron, "Umm, who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Mr. Brunner, I accompanied Ms. Brown," Chiron said while shaking hand with her.

"Oh well then it's a pleasure to meet you," Karen said, "Let me get your bags. Mr. Brunner, how long are you staying?"

"Oh well I'm actually hopping on another plane in about an hour. Cecilia this is for you. It's from me and Will," he pulled out a small box with a blue ribbon on it, "I'll see you next summer, Cecilia," and with that he left to go to his terminal.

"What does he mean?" Karen asked as we left to go to her car.

"Oh he's the director of the summer camp I go to," I stared at the box.

"Oh and who's Will," she raised her eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously.

"He's just a friend," She just nodded and hopped in the car.

We got to her house and I had forgotten what it looked like. It was two stories, white with a gray trim. We walked in and saw a beautiful husky with one blue and one brown eye.

"Hey buddy," I said while petting him.

"That's Pepper," she said, "Your room is upstairs, last door on the right."

I walked upstairs my suitcase in one hand, the blue box in the other. I opened up the door to find a desk in one corner, a bed with aqua bedding and a T.V. I sat on the bed and carefully opened the box. There was a letter

Cecilia,

I saw this and thought of you, write to me.

-Will

Inside was also a bracelet with a single boar charm. I put on the bracelet and counted the beads on my leather necklace. 10 beads, one bead for every year, I had been going to Camp Half-Blood for 10 years. I carefully locked the door and took the spray bottle out of my bag along with a Drachma. I sent an iris message to Will. His apparition immediately appeared after I gave Iris my offering.

"What's up C" he said

"Not much I'm here in Nome. It's 20 degrees and they call this October."

"Wait what damn if it's 20 now I wonder what it'll be like in December,"

"Uggghhh, don't even warn me. I just called to tell you I love the bracelet."

"I knew you would." He turned around for a second then said "I got to go my Dad's callin'. I'll call you later."

"KK bye." And just like that he was gone.

****I know the Cullens haven't been in here yet but don't worry they'll be in here the next chapter. I promise****


	4. 4 Friends  1 Enemy  First Day

Chapter 4: 4 friends + 1 enemy = First Day

!

I slammed my fist on the alarm clock. The minute my hand hit it I knew it was busted. _Damn it. Know I gotta get a new alarm clock _I thought. I quickly put on a fitted black tee, skinny jeans and high tops. I opened the foot locker at the end of my bed and took out my knife. I tapped the hilt three times and it turned into a pencil with ΠΌΛΕΜΟΣ on the side.

"War," I said casually. I put on my leather necklace and the bracelet Will gave me.

"Cecilia, hurry up," Karen shouted up the stairs. I shoved the spray bottle, a few drachmas into my bag and my knife/pencil in my pocket and ran down the stairs. I hopped in the truck Karen gave me and drove to Nome High School.

When I got there, I parked next to a silver Volvo. I got out and immediately saw the five most beautiful people. They all had topaz eyes and were deathly pale. I wanted to go talk to them but something in my gut told me they were dangerous. I gripped my knife/pencil in my jacket and made my way to the main office. There was a small plump woman with white hair and red glasses.

"Ummm, hello," I said

"Hello how may I help you?" her voice was high and I instantly knew I wasn't gonna like this ray of sally sunshine.

"My name is Cecilia Brown-"

"Of course, of course," she started rummaging in a desk and pulled out a billion papers. "So here's your schedule, a map, your locker number, locker combination, the student handbook, and some papers you're going to need signed. Also get this signed by all of your teachers, okay?" I nodded and put on a fake smile. I walked to my locker and took a look at my schedule.

1st Period (8:00-8:30): Homeroom

2nd Period (8:30-9:23): U.S. History

3rd Period (9:25-10:16) Spanish

4th Period (10:20-11:09): English

5th Period (11:11-12:02): Algebra

(12:05-12:27) Lunch

6th Period (12:29-1:23): Day 1-Art, Day 2-Music, Day 3 & 5-Gym, Day 4-Free Period

7th Period (1:25-2:15): Chemistry

Day 5. Great I have gym. I walked into U.S. History and gave the paper to the teacher, Mr. Browner.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked while giving me back the paper and giving me a text book.

"Sure, I'm Cecilia," I said

"Go ahead and sit next to Ms. Cullen. Ms. Cullen can you please raise your hand." A small pixie haired girl raised her hand. I sat down next to her and my gut kept telling me she was dangerous, but I had to ignore it.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said in her musical voice.

"Cecilia," I say

"Where are you from?"

"Boston."

"Cool why did you move here?"

"My mother died and I'm living with my Aunt,"

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"Me too," and that was the end of our conversation.

Every other class went by slowly. As I was walking to lunch, my guard was on high. Alice was in almost all of my classes.

"Hey," a voice came up from behind.

"Hi,"

"I'm Chris," he said, extending his hand.

"Cecilia," I say, shaking his hand.

"You're from Boston right,"

"Yea and you're from Nome"

"Yeah, it sucks ass" we laughed. Soon we found ourselves at lunch. "Guys this is Cecilia. Cecilia this is Malory, Colin, Anthony and Brittany."

"Hey," they all say.

"Look who are coming," Brittany chimed

"The Cullens," Malory said.

"Who," I said

"The Cullens," Malory said, "The most beautiful people at this school."

"The bronze haired one is Edward and he's with Bella," Brittany said, "The one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper and he's with Alice."

"Then there's Emmett," Malory sighed, "Apparently no one's good enough for him."

_Emmett Cullen, _I thought, _what are you thinking, he might be a monster._

After lunch at sat out of gym and then came Chemistry.

"Mr. Cullen can you please raise your hand," Mrs. Smith said, _Fuck _I thought. I turned around to see Emmett Cullen raising his hand. I slowly made my way to the back of the class room. I sat down next to him and a breeze from the window blew my hair all around. I looked at him and saw his eyes were black as night. He then scooted…_away from me_. He wouldn't look at me and he was covering his nose like he couldn't bear my scent. But then again I am a demigod.

When the bell rung he sprinted out of the class like there was no tomorrow. I went to the main office and heard him talking to the secretary.

"I'm sorry Emmett but you can't switch out of chemistry," she said

"Can't I have chemistry at a different period," he asked. His voice was velvet smooth and somewhat deep with a hint of urgency.

"I'm sorry," she said and with that he stormed out of the main office. "How was your first day, Cecilia?"

"Good," I say and walk away. In the parking lot I walk to my truck and spot the Cullens, leaning against a silver Volvo, right next to my truck.

"Hey Cecilia," I hear Alice say

"Hey,"

"Guys this is Cecilia, Cecilia this is my family," they all say Hi except for Emmett. He just growls.

"Well, hello to you too," I say to him. My tempers is flaring and in about five seconds I'm gonna go Greek warrior on his sorry ass. "I have to go, bye." And with that I'm in my truck driving out of the parking lot.

****Ya'll deserved a nice long chapter so here it is****


	5. Emmett POV

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson they belong to Ms. Meyer and Mr. Riordan****

Chapter 5: Emmett's POV

I knew from the moment I smelled her blood she was my singer. It was so hard not to kill her right then and there. And in the parking lot, she seemed so strong willed and independent. After she left I gave my keys to Edward and ran to the woods. I needed to hunt, desperately. The whole time my thoughts were on her. Everything about her was remarkable, her vibrant green eyes, her long black hair and her tan skin.

At the end of my hunt, I had killed a bear, a moose and 3 reindeer. I knew I had satisfied the burning sensation in my throat but I also knew I couldn't go back to school tomorrow. I ran home and found my family having a family meeting.

"Carlisle-" is started but he silenced me with his hand.

"Edward and Alice explained everything. Do you truly believe she is your singer?" he asked

"Yes, I'm positive. Carlisle I don't know if I can be near her tomorrow. I barely made it through today."

"Of course," he said. He ran out of the dining room and a second later he was back with a house key, "You can stay in our house in Forks for a few days." I immediately packed a duffle bag full of clothes and hopped in my jeep. I had to drive through Canada and back into the states. When I finally got into Washington I'm pretty sure my ass was numb.

I finally arrived at our house in Forks and immediately went to watch T.V. College football was on. The gators versus the horn frogs. I couldn't focus on the game, which is saying a lot because I fucking worship football. My thoughts were all on Cecilia. God why couldn't I get this girl out of my head? '_Cause she's your singer dumbass _a little voice said.

"Shut up voice," I said to myself, "Great now I'm talking to myself." But she was perfect in every way. She long curly black hair and single red streak. Her vibrant green eyes and tan skin. At that moment my blackberry started ringing, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello Emmett," a woman's voice answered on the other line.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah it's me babe."

"Rosalie... uh…how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways but anyway I wanted to tell you that I wanted to try things out between us again."

"You mean you want to get back together with me?"

"Yes." There was silence for a good two minutes straight, then she finally spoke up, "So, what do you think?"

"Rose," I sighed, "There's a reason it didn't work out between us before."

"Yeah but that was then this is now."

"Rose, I don't love you anymore."

"There's someone else, isn't there." Her voice was cold.

"Rose it's been ten-"

"Just answer my question."

"Yes. Good bye Rosalie." And with that I hung up. I walked to the stereo and blasted some hard rock. I walked to the couch and fell down with a sigh. I ran my hands through my hair and said, "Cecilia Brown what the hell are you doing to me?"


	6. The Cullens are what!

Chapter 6: The Cullens are _what!_

**Cecilia's POV**

When I got home I set up my new alarm clock and sent an Iris message to Chiron. Instead of seeing Chiron, Mr. D answered.

"Ah Cecilia, how is Alaska?" Mr. D asked

"It sucks; do you know where Chiron is?"

"I believe he is in his room would you like me to go get him"

"Please." Mr. D ran out of sight and came back with Chiron a few minutes later.

"Cecilia, how are you?"

"Good, Chiron I have a quick question?"

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well I think there are a...uh...few monsters in Nome?" Chiron was silent and then said;

"Describe a few."

"Five, maybe more."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No."

"What do they look like?" I knew he was starting to become interested.

"They all have pale skin and topaz eyes."

"_Topaz_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it sounds like you are talking about vampires."

"_Vampires?_"

"Yes."

"So, um, what created them?"

"Hecate, the goddess of magic, and Thantos, the god of death, had a child. This was a child of magic and death therefore a vampire. The child then started drinking the blood of humans. There eyes were red, showing that they drank human blood. In the end he turned about 50 Greeks into vampires. The Greeks then turned Romans, who turned Italians and it goes on and on. Around the early 1600's some vampires started drinking the blood of animals, making there eyes topaz."

"So you're telling me that there could be vampires here."

"Yes, it's very likely."

"So, what do I do?"

"Try not to upset or anger them."

"Alright, thanks for the advice."

"Of course. Good bye."

"Bye." Chiron's apparition faded. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was almost 11. I put on sweats and hopped into bed. _Thank gods tomorrow was Saturday_

The next day I opened the footlocker that held my weapons. I took out what looked to be a quarter with an x on one side. I put of sneakers and a sweatshirt then headed deep into the woods. I tossed coin up and instead of a quarter falling into my palm, the hilt of sword did. I did a few training exercises with my sword. I also practiced throwing my pencil/knife. I just couldn't focus though. All my thoughts seemed to be on Emmett. His curly hair, adorable dimples and sexy muscles. Yet my thoughts always ended up at his eyes. I would swear on my mother's grave that when I got to school they were topaz, but when I got into chemistry they were black. Pitch black. "Why are you thinking about him?" I growled to myself as I threw my knife. I grabbed my knife and picked up my sword. I flipped the sword and tapped the knife hilt three times. I shoved the pencil and coin and made my way home.

****I made up that myth about Hecate, Thantos and vampires. Hecate and Thantos are real Greek Gods and Goddesses****


	7. First You Hate Me, Now You Like Me

Chapter 7: First You Hate Me, Now You Like Me

2 weeks.

That's how long he was gone for. 2 weeks=14 days=336 hours. But why should I care. _Because I'm a stupid ass demigod who is falling for a monster who hates my guts_, I thought. As I got ready for school Monday morning, I picked up my knife/pencil and shoved in my pocket. I wasn't going to be taking any chances. As I pulled into school I immediately noticed he was back and I was…_happy_ about it. I walked over to Malory, Brittany, Anthony, Colin and Chris.

"Looks like Cullen is staring at you, Cecilia," Colin said. I turn around to find that Emmett is staring at me. I grip the pencil in my pocket. If he tries anything funny he's dead. The bell rings and I make my way inside to U.S. History. The rest of the day drags on, especially art. Ms. O'Hanley is an idiot. She expects us to eat, sleep and breathe art. Finally, what I have been hopping and regretting all day, chemistry.

I walk in and sit next to him, not even taking a glimpse at him.

"We never officially met, I'm Emmett Cullen." He extended a pale hand towards me. His voice was so sexy, but I put on a calm face.

"Cecilia Brown," I said and shook his hand. It was remarkably cold but I didn't say anything about it. "So you haven't been here in a while."

"Yeah," he said, "I had to take care of some stuff."

"Oh," I say.

"My sister told me you're from Boston."

"Yeah, and no offense but this place sucks." He let out a chuckle and said;

"It really does." I smiled at his comment and Mrs. Smith started class. Class went by rather quickly which I didn't like. I didn't really pay attention for my mind kept wandering to him being a vampire. Soon the bell rung and we walked out together. "So, I'll see you later," he said walking off.

"Guess you will." I walked to my truck and hopped in. I started to blast some Michael Jackson. I started to sing with it as kept driving.

As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<p>

Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK, Annie<br>Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK, Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<br>(There's A Sign In The Window)  
>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<br>(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK?  
>Are You OK Annie?<br>Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK Annie?  
>You've Been Hit By<br>You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
>It Was Sunday - What A Black Day<br>Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
>Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations<p>

Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK?  
>Are You OK Annie?<br>Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie?<p>

(Annie Are You OK?)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<br>(There's A Sign In The Window)  
>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<br>(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
>(So, Annie Are You OK?)<br>(Are You OK Annie?)  
>(You've Been Hit By)<br>(You've Been Struck By -  
>A Smooth Criminal)<p>

Aaow!  
>(Annie Are You OK?)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(There's A Sign In The Window)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>I Don't Know Why Baby!  
>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie Are You OK?)<br>Dad Gone It - Baby!  
>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)<br>Dad Gone It - Baby!  
>(There's A Sign In The Window)<br>Dad Gone It - Baby!  
>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo!  
>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<br>Dad Gone It!  
>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<br>Dad Gone It!  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
>Aaow!<p>

By the time the song ended I was home. I hopped out of my truck, only to be greeted eagerly by Pepper.

"Hey baby boy," I said as I pet him. I walked inside and up to my room. I lie down on my bed and instantly fell asleep, dreaming of Emmett.

****Song **_**Smooth Criminal**_** by: Michael Jackson****


	8. I Know You Aren't Human

Chapter 8: I Know You Aren't Human

**Emmett POV**

I was so happy that I had made it through chemistry. Cecilia was so cute when she smiled and I just had to see her again. I followed her scent and I finally ended up at her house. Her window was opened, so I quietly slipped in and saw her sleeping. Hearing her breathing was so calming. She rolled over onto her stomach and stayed there. She looked so peaceful and undisturbed. I had the urge to reach out and caress her face but I knew I couldn't.

**Cecilia POV**

I knew someone was in my room. My guard was up so high that it was hard for me to act like I was asleep. I rolled onto my stomach and reached my hand between my bed and the wall. I grabbed my knife/pencil and tapped three times. With my eyes still closed I felt the hilt of the knife in my hand. In one swift movement I jumped out of my bed and swung my knife towards the person. They quickly jumped out the window and I followed.

I ran towards them at the fastest speed I could. I was always the fastest person at Camp Half-Blood so I was able to keep an eye on them. Soon I jumped up and grabbed a branch. I jumped from branch to branch but soon I lost it. I stayed on the branch for a while, after surveying the ground I felt the unmistakable pain in my stomach that told me danger was close. I quickly turned around and pushed them up against the bark of the tree, with my knife at their neck.

"Who are you?" I hissed. In one moment they flipped me so I was against the bark and the knife was at my neck. They bent down and whispered;

"Take a wild guess." I felt the hot breath on my neck and heard the velvet smooth voice.

"Emmett?" I questioned.

He removed the knife from my neck and said "Yup."

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Long story."

"I know what you are, so you can tell me" I said as I sat down on the branch.

He handed me back my knife and said "Well then what am I"

"A vampire" his eyes went wide.

"I know you aren't human." He looked into my eyes and even in the darkness I could still make out his muscles and his topaz eyes.

"Well then what am I?"

"What do you think I've been trying to figure out ever since I met you?"

"I'll give you a hint. I'm ½ human."

"What about the other ½?"

"God. I'm a demigod."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. My father is Ares, the god of war." He sat down next to me.

"You're not lying are you" I shook my head. "I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him and said "What"

"You're my singer."

"Emmett I couldn't carry a tune for my life."

He laughed and said "That's not what I meant. It means that your blood appeals to me more than anyone else. It also means that you are my soul mate." We were quiet for a few minutes and then I said; "So you're pretty much telling me you love me."

"Cecilia, I have been looking for you for all my existence and know you're here and I'm not going to ruin this."

"I'm gonna be honest, I did feel a connection,"

"So this means were together." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and said "Let's get you home." He picked me up and ran back to my house. I tapped my knife three times and put the pencil in my footlocker. He sat on the edge of my bed and I lied down. I fell asleep, feeling the coldness radiating off his body and onto my feet.


	9. The Bedroom

Chapter 9: The Bedroom

**Cecilia POV**

I woke up late the next morning and saw Emmett sitting on my footlocker. "Mornin' beautiful" he said. I smiled, and walked over to him. "You know all night I've been thinking about how you are a demigod and stuff like that. Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course, like I told you last night I'm the daughter of Ares, the god of war. He's also the god of manly courage, civil order, and get this, bloodlust" he laughed a booming laugh.

"Ironic right" he said.

I nodded. "All demigods have ADHD and dyslexia. Monsters, like hydras and shit like that, can be killed by celestial bronze. Because I'm a demigod, I can be killed by both celestial bronze and things humans can be killed by. Some demigods get certain powers like if you're a child of Poseidon you can breathe underwater, if you're a child of Demeter you can control plants and so on. Because I'm a child of Ares I could get Ares blessing during battle. Ares blessing is pretty much when Ares making you invincible."

"Wow so have you ever gotten Ares blessing?"

"No, but my friend Clarisse has. So I already know about vampires but how did you become a vampire?"

"Well," he sighed, I almost immediately regretted asking the question, I could tell it was a hard subject for him, "I was born in 1915. In 1935, I went out hunting. I saw a huge bear and my thoughts were 'if I can kill this bear I'll be able to feed my family.' The bear then attacked me and mauled me. I had lost a lot of blood and I was dying. My…uh...ex-girlfriend, who was already a vampire, found me and turned me." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He looked at me and said, "What do you have to be sorry about."

"I can tell it's a hard subject for you and I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it babe." He smiled and pulled me on to his lap. "I' m glad you asked. It's better to talk about it anyway." I smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "So what do you think your aunt will say to you being with an older man?"

"Older is an understatement. You're like…" I quickly did the math in my head and said, "90 some odd years old and I'm 17. But I'm sure she'll love you." He laughed and then stared down. He picked up a quarter that was on the foot locker. He turned it over in his hand and I barely noticed the x. Only when he flipped it up in the air did I realize what he did. I jumped off his lap and grabbed the sword.

"Do I even want to know how many weapons you have?" he asked. I laughed.

"Do you want to see?" I said. He nodded. "Get up." I opened the footlocker and took out my knife/pencil, a pen, a paper airplane and a backpack. I tapped the pencil, turning it into a knife. "You've seen this." I clicked the pen turning it into a spear. I threw the paper airplane, turning it into another knife and then I pulled one of the strings on the backpack, turning it into a quiver of arrows with a bow.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He picked up my second sword, "So this celestial bronze." I nodded. "So you have two swords, a spear, a bow _and _a knife."

"But I can fight with a lot more weapons." I turn my weapons back and put them back in the foot locker.

"Of course you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"It means," he put his arms around my waist, "That if we're ever in a fight, I want you on my side." I smile and his does the unexpected. He slowly leans down and presses his lips to mine. A fire instantly spreads through me. At first I'm as rigid as a board but then I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer and keeps kissing me. The kiss was sweet yet passionate. After a few minutes, he pulled away. We both stare at each other for a few minutes, neither one of us speaks for fear we might ruin the moment. "I've been waiting to do that."

"I guess this means we're together." He smiles then pulls out his phone.

"I've gotta go. My family's wondering where I am." He kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you later." He jumped out the window swiftly and ran back to the woods. I plopped down on my bed, thinking about what just happened. Then it hit me. I'm in love with a monster. The exact thing I was supposed to be killing, I had fallen in love with.

"Chiron is not going to like this."

****Stay tuned ya'll, some intense shit is coming in a few chapters** **


	10. You told her

Chapter 10: You told her

**Emmett POV**

I walked in my house with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"What put you in a good?" Jasper asked. I barely heard him. My thoughts we're all on Cecilia.

"You were with _her!" _Edward exclaimed. Everyone in the room was silent.

"It's nothing you didn't do." I spat.

"Emmett, this is serious," Carlisle said trying to calm the tension. "Did you tell her about us?"

"Yes," I said.

"Emmett, how could you tell _her _about us?" Bella exclaimed, "She's human."

"You know I don't remember us having this conversation with Edward when he found Bella," I said matter of fact-lee.

"It doesn't matter who we had this conversation with because we're having this conversation now," Carlisle said, "We're happy you found your singer, Emmett, but you have to be careful around her, she's human."

"No, she's not," I said.

"What do you mean _she's not human_," Jasper said.

"I mean she's a demigod. Half human, half god."

"Didn't see that one coming." Edward muttered to himself.

"What do you mean god like _god_," Esme motioned up with her hands.

"No like the Greek gods, her father is the god of war, Ares."

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Alice said. They all turned their heads towards her. Even Jasper was shocked, Alice told him everything.

"You knew," Edward said.

"Of course I did. I saw it months ago." They were all in shock.

"So," Esme said, breaking the silence, "When do we get to meet her?"

"Why don't you invite her over next weekend," Carlisle said. I nodded and made my way upstairs. I sat down on my couch and turned on the game.

****Double digits YEAH! LOL I know it's short, don't hate me but keep reading and send me your ideas too****


	11. Meeting the Family, Emmett's Attack

Chapter 11: Meeting the Family/Emmett's Attack

**Cecilia's POV**

I sat on my bed, bored as can be.

"Cecilia," Karen screamed up the stairs, "I'm going out." I watched her drive the old truck out the driveway. I quickly grabbed my knife/pencil and backpack/bow then headed out the window, into the woods.

I tossed my knife at a tree a few time, then I practiced with my bow. Slowly the familiar ping in my gut that told me a monster was there came. There were two. I tried to ignore it and act natural. When I realized how close they were I quickly turned around and threw the knife. It landed right next to Emmett's head. My eyes went wide when I realized that I almost hit him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What were you so freaked out about anyway, it's only me?" He said tossing me my knife. I was instantly confused. No one else was with him. "What's wrong?" he took a step closer to me.

"No one else is with you?" I asked.

"No," he said, "It's just me why?" At that moment a hellhound came out of the woods, charging at Emmett. He instantly jumped out of the way as I steadied an arrow in my bow. The hound began to charge at me it went to jump at me and I shot the arrow. It hit him dead in the heart. One of his claws cut my face on his down fall, causing me to bleed. "Are you okay" he stopped short. I knew I was in deep shit. His eyes became pitch black. He had smelt my blood.

He instantly charged at me. I quickly dodged, doing an army roll. We were both getting pissed, and you could easily tell. Soon he pushed me so I hit a tree. My eyes instantly flared red. I was mad and anyone could tell. He charged and I quickly climbed a tree. It's too bad I hesitated on my jump. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a tree. His hand was at my throat and the red from my eyes disappeared. The anger was quickly replaced with fear. I had a feeling I was gonna die. Soon a pale man with topaz eyes and bronze hair came out and ripped Emmett off of me. He, a woman with brown hair and a man with honey hair were holding him back.

"Get him out of here." A man with platinum blond hair said. He seemed to be the leader. They all nodded and dragged Emmett away. My eyes were still wide as I was trying to process what had just happened. "Are you all right, Cecilia?" he asked in a kind voice. I nodded. He gently took his cold fingers and tilted my head to see my cut. "You'll need stitches, but at least it's a clear cut." I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, who are you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm Emmett's father. This is my wife Esme," he pointed to a kind looking woman with caramel hair, "and you know Alice." She wave to me with a huge smile.

"Oh," I said feeling stupid for not realizing they were his family, "I'm Cecilia Brown."

"Emmett has told us about you." Esme said in a kind-hearted voice. She had this motherly vibe that made me long for my own mother even more than I already did.

"Let's get you back to our house, so I clean up your cut." Carlisle said. I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I'm a doctor." He stood up and extended his hand. I took his hand as he helped me up. He then flung me over his back and soon he was running faster than speeds I could reach.

Soon we were in what looked to be a study. Carlisle brought out a medical kit and began to stich up the cut.

"What made this cut, Cecilia?" he asked.

"A hellhound," he looked at me curiously, "They're giant black dogs who live in the underworld. It cut me right after I killed it." He nodded. Then a girl who looked to be 8 or 9 with bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes came skipping in. Her skin was a little lighter than Carlisle's but still pale.

"Hi grandpa," she said as hugged. She looked at me and said, "Hi,"

"This is Renesme, Edward and Bella's daughter," he told me, "Renesme, this is Cecilia."

"Hi Cecilia," she said smiling.

"Dr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle, I thought vampires couldn't have children."

"Bella conceived Renesme while she was still human. Edward turned her after she gave birth. Renesme is half human, half vampire." I nodded. Once he finished the stiches, he asked "Cecilia is it alright if I took a look at the bruises Emmett gave you. He is strong so I know you must have some." I nodded and pulled up my sleeve to reveal giant purple bruises that I didn't even realize were there. Renesme gasped.

"Renesme, why don't you go see Auntie Alice and grandma," Carlisle said, remembering she was in the room.

"Okay," she started to skip out of the room but then stopped at the door, "Grandpa, where's Uncle Emmett?"

"He went for a walk, he'll be back soon," Carlisle said, quickly shooing Renesme out of the room.

"I guess he really is as strong as you say." I say.

"Yes but according to Alice, you really put up a fight." He said.

"Wait, how does she know, I thought it was only Emmett and I in the woods."

"Alice can see the future, that's how we knew he was attacking you." He said, putting away his supplies.

"Oh." I said.

"Some vampires have special abilities. Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, and Jasper can control emotions."

"That's the same for demigods. The special abilities, that is."

"Really," he said. The moment I mentioned demigods he seemed intrigued.

"Yea, depending on the god you could be able to grow plants or even breathe under water."

"That's interesting." After he finished his statement we heard the door open and close. "Edward, Bella and Jasper are home." I followed Carlisle downstairs to see the bronze haired man and the brown haired woman. Edward and Bella.

"Mommy, daddy," Renesme said, running up and hugging them. Edward picked up Renesme while Bella just stared at me.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper this is Emmett's singer, Cecilia. Cecilia these are Renesme's parents, Edward and Bella," he said pointing to the brown haired woman and the bronze haired man, "and Alice's husband, Jasper," pointing to the honey blond man.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"And you," Edward said. He then extended his hand. I shook it. "Here is your knife." He handed me my knife.

"Thank you," I said. I tapped the hilt three times and turned it back into a pencil.

"Wow," Jasper said, "Can I see that?"

"Sure," I handed him the pencil.

"This pretty cool," he said. He tapped the pencil three times and turned it back into a knife.

"My bow does the same thing," I said. I pulled the string, turning it into a backpack. They all stared at me amazed. We all ended up talking for hours.

"Alice, why don't you take Cecilia home, she must be tired," Carlisle said after he heard me yawn. I said good bye to everyone and Alice drove me home.

"I'll see you later Alice," I said. I went into my room and lay down on my bed. My thoughts were all on Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in a tree with my head in my hands. I just couldn't believe that I had almost killed her. I almost drained Cecilia because of a scratch along her cheek. After she had protected me against that...that thing. And how do I repay her? By attacking her. I hopped down from the branch and punched the trunk of the tree. I hated myself so much. It wouldn't surprise me if she never talked to me again. Or if she broke up with me. God, how could I be so stupid and let me instincts take over. I know I gave here more than a few bruises when I shoved her against the tree. When she dodged my attack and her eyes turned red, I could tell she was pissed. Her eyes probably turn that way because of her father. "How could I have been so stupid?" I said hitting the tree again.

****A nice long chapter for all ya'll****


	12. Are You Okay?

Chapter 12: Are you okay?

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't go to school for a week. I continually watched Cecilia in her sleep and all my thoughts were on her.

"She's been asking about you," A musical voice said, causing me to lose my train of thought. It was Bella. She sat down next to me on the tree.

"How is she?" I asked looking up at her.

"She's fine although Edward says she's worried about you." I let out a sigh, "You need to go and see her."

"I don't know Bella. She probably hates me." I put my head in my hands.

"You know, she's really nice. She's kind of like the girl version of you. Fun loving and doesn't give a shit about what people think about her." I looked up and smiled at her, "I know I've been a bitch lately and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Bella. So you like her?" I asked her. She nodded. I immediately jumped off the branch.

"Where are you going?"

"To see her," I ran as fast as my legs could go to get to Cecilia's. I looked in her window and saw her lying on her bed reading.

"Hey Emmett," she said without looking from her book, I shook my head as I climbed through her window and into her room.

"I'll never understand how you do that." She put her book down and smiled. I sat down next her and before I could say anything she said "Are you okay?" my eyes were wide, wasn't I supposed to ask that not her.

"Yeah I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine. Your dad patched me up pretty good." She said tapping the stiches that Carlisle had put in.

"I guess he did. Cecilia, I'm so sorry about the other day. I" she cut me off with her hand though.

"Don't worry about it."

"Cecilia, I almost killed you, hell if Alice didn't have a vision you'd be in a box, six feet underground." I stopped as she put a calming hand on my shoulder. There was something about her touch that made me forget everything. Fuck, this girl was gonna make me go crazy.

"Emmett I've cheated death more times than I can count on my fingers. Like I said, don't worry about. The only thing that matters is that you didn't hurt me."

"But I did," I grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt exposing the purple bruises, "See."

"Emmett do you really think that's the worst that had happened to me," She turned around and pulled her shirt up, revealing a much scared back. I ran my cool fingers across each scar.

"How did this happen," I asked with my fingers were still on her back.

"I've been at camp half-blood for a decade. I've gone on three quests and been in countless fights." My fingers left her back as she pulled her shirt back down. "See, what you did is minor compared to everything else that's happened to me." I ran his finger across the stiches on her cheek.

"It doesn't matter if it was minor or not," I whispered, "I hurt you and I'm so sorry." A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. I quickly wiped and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you." She laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I knew no matter how close we were it was never close enough.

We sat there like that for about an hour, just talking. She told me about her childhood and the different quests she went on. She was truly amazing. In return I told her more about my family and life during the depression. I told her about my siblings and our small house in Tennessee. When I started talking about my siblings, she smiled. It felt weird talking about them. It made me realize how much more I missed them.

"Your family sounds great, Emmett," she said.

"And your quests sound like they were amazing,"

"They really were. I wish I could go on another one but the oracle has to give one."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get another quest." She smiled and looked up at me. I slowly started leaning in and then soon our lips met. Every time we kissed it was like a fire burned all over. She had always made my dead heart feel alive. I soon deepened the kiss. I sucked on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and my tongue darted in. I explored her mouth as she did to mine. Soon our tongues dancing a passionate tango. I could never get enough her. I pulled her closer to me and soon she was straddling my lap. Her hands were lost in my hair and her hips pressed against mine. I started to kiss down her jaw and I moved to her neck. She moaned my name as got to her sweet spot. I continued to kiss that spot and she moaned my name even more. I felt the blood pulsing in her neck and I knew I had to back away before I hurt her. I quickly pulled away from her and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You apologize to much you know that,"

"I almost bit you; it took all of my self-restrained to not bite you." She looked down.

"Then I feel like I should being apologizing."

"Don't. I enjoyed every moment of that. I love you but I know that I don't have the best control when I'm with you."

"So it's my fault."

"No," I lifted her chin and continued, "That's just one of the things that come with all singers."

"Just one of the down sides."

"No, it's not bad. It helps us find our singers." She smiled and then yawned. I looked at her clock and saw it was almost midnight. "You should head to bed babe." She got off my lap and lay down on her bed.

"Want to lay down with me?" she asked. I smiled and lay down next to her. She laid her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep. Her breathing was so calming. I ran my fingers through her hair and watched her as she slept.


	13. What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 13: What Are You Doing Here?

**Cecilia's POV**

I woke up with my head on Emmett's hard chest. His arm was around me and he was watching me. As I looked up I saw he was smiling.

"Mornin' babe," he smirked.

"Mornin'"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great." I laid my head back on his chest. Then the doorbell rang. "That can't be Aunt Karen." Emmett and I made our way down stairs. I looked out the window on the way down the stairs and saw Aunt Karen's car wasn't there. We made our way to the door and stopped in front of the door. I opened the door to reveal a tall, tan teenager with sandy hair and blue eyes.

"Will!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the hug generously. I pulled away because I knew it was awkward for Emmett. "Emmett, this Will, he's my best friend from Camp Half-Blood. Will this is my boyfriend Emmett." Will held out his hand and Emmett, reluctantly, took it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a…um…proposition for you." He said, following me in.

"Alright, name it." He looked from me to Emmett and back to me. "He already knows so start talking."

"I got a quest."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I do need a child of Ares so I tracked you down."

"Well what did the oracle say? And give me the edited version"

"In a nutshell, 5 demigods. Ares, Athena, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon. They go to the _forbidden place_ and defeat the harpies and the _one in power."_

"So I take you don't know where the forbidden place is or who the one in power is." He nodded, 'And the five demigods are you, me, Nico, Percy and Thalia"

"Yeah so are you in?"

"Yep, you had me 5 demigods." He laughed and pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Meet us here tomorrow at noon." I nodded and he walked out of the house. I opened up the paper and it read;

_Grizzly Inn_

_Third Floor_

_Room 321_

"Cecilia, you're really going on the quest?" Emmett asked, making me lose my train of thought.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't trust him."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why were you so excited when you saw him?"

"I was excited because he's my best friend, we've known each other since we were six, he's always been there for me and he was there for me when I found out…" I trailed off, just thinking about her made me sad. Emmett sat down next to me and pulled me towards him. I close my eyes as a single tear escaped. He quickly wiped the turn and cupped my face.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just got jealous because I've never seen you so excited to see anybody."

"It's alright." He gave me gentle kiss and said, "I told you so."

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That you'd get a quest?" We laughed and watched TV for the rest of the day until I fell asleep in his arms.


	14. Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 14: Hellos and Goodbyes

**Cecilia's POV**

When I woke up the next day I was so excited for my quest. Emmett wasn't that happy that I was going with Will but he tried to keep his criticism to himself.

"So how long will you be gone?" he asked as I was gathering my weapons. It was 11:30.

"I don't know, few weeks, maybe a few months." His expression changed to sorrow. I stood up and walked over to him. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I know you'll be back, it's just that I'm gonna miss you." He cupped my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. My hands were buried in his hair. He pulled me closer. My legs found themselves around his waist. Soon I felt the wall against my back. He started kissing down my jaw and neck.

"Emmett," I moaned. I could never get enough of him. I wanted him so much. His rough hands caressed my curves. He left a trail of kiss down to the exposed skin of my V-neck and back up. When he reached my ear he whispered;

"I want you, Cecilia."

"I want you too." As soon as he heard that, he carried me to my bed. He hovered me on the bed. I moved my hands down so I could take off his shirt. I pulled it off and tossed across the room. He did the same with mine. He kissed the newly exposed skin of my breast and I felt his teeth graze the skin. He pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry babe," he said, giving me my shirt.

"It's okay. At least you stopped." I put on my shirt and sat next to him.

"I know, it's just I wish I had better control. Then I wouldn't have to always worry about it when I'm around you."

"Don't worry about."

"No," he said. He looked into my eyes and said "I just don't want to hurt you. I love you and I never want to see you hurt."

"You know," I smiled, "No one has ever cared about me as much as you have." He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Let me help you get ready." We finished getting ready and it was ten minutes to noon. I grabbed my backpack and we walked to my truck. We drove to the inn and made to will's room.

"What's up Cecilia?" Percy asked after I knocked.

"Not much," I said. He looked from me to Emmett. His hand fished around in his pocket and he pulled out a pen. "Don't" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice, "He's a monster."

"He's my boyfriend." He looked aghast but let us in.

"Cecilia!" Thalia shrieked when she saw me.

"Hey Cecilia," Nico said

"What's up guys?"

"Not much." They said.

"Well then, I guess we should get going," said Will. We all made our way down stairs to Percy's car. They all hopped in and left me & Emmett alone.

"Be careful," he said as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"I will," I said. He brought my face to his and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Try and get back before prom. I was thinking about taking you."

"Alright I'll try."

"Bye," he said while engulfing me into a hug.

"Bye." I hopped in the back and watched him lean against my truck as we drove away.

"I don't understand how you can date a monster," Will said.

"Will, shut up." We all laughed and then I said, "So does anyone know where the forbidden place is?"

"We figured that out last night actually." Percy said.

"It's the northernmost town in Alaska."

"Which is…?" I ask

"Barrow," Nico said. I nodded

"So how far away is it?" Thalia asked.

"501 nautical miles" Percy said

"So how long will it take?" Nico asked.

"About 12 hours," Will said.

"Well I'm going to sleep," Nico said.

"Me too," Thalia said.

"I hope you don't expect me to drive for 12 hours."

"Wake me up half way through and I'll drive," I say.

"Alright," he says and soon I fall into a deep sleep.


	15. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 15: Feelings Revealed

**Cecilia's POV**

"Cecilia, Cecilia," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw it was Will. "It's your turn to drive."

"Alright," I say. Reluctantly, I got up and switched places with him. "Is anyone else awake?" I asked as we started driving.

"No, it's just us." I nodded. "Cecilia, there's umm something I need to tell you,"

"What?" I ask

"I…umm…I kind of…umm…like you" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I was shocked. We were best friends but that's all I thought of us as, just friends.

"Umm…wow," He nodded, "Will I'm dating Emmett,"

"But you know you can do better than that monster.

"He's not a monster."

"He's a fucking vampire, Cecilia, open your eyes and take a look."

"I know he's a vampire and I don't care if he is a vampire. I love him."

"And I love you."

"Will I'm sorry but I don't love you like I love you. I have feelings for you but only like a brother."

"I actually thought I had a chance."

"Will, please don't let this ruin our friendship." And here I was breaking my father's #1 rule: Don't show emotion.

"Fine but just remember, I'll always love you." I smiled weakly and nodded.

"So where are we?"

"I don't even know," we laughed.

"So, six hours till we're there."

"Yup," he popped the p. We talked about a little bit of everything. Soon we were in Barrow and parking the car. It was 0 degrees and there was barely any sun. We all filed into the Icy Inn and fell asleep. Will on one bed, Thalia on the other, Nico on the pull out bed, Percy on the floor and I on the chairs.

****Oh shit, raise your hand if you thought Will was gonna say that, (counts hands) alright, well intense stuff is gonna go down so stay tuned****


	16. Harpies and the One in Power

Chapter 16: Harpies and the _One in Power_

**Cecilia's POV**

**3 Weeks Later**

It took us 3 weeks to figure out who the _One in Power _was. Let's just say we're not the brightest demigods in the world. We're probably the stupidest.

"I got it" Percy screamed that day.

"Got what?" I ask

"I know who the one in power is." He yelled

"Well who is it?" Thalia said.

"Polyphemus."

"Of all the monsters." Will muttered.

"So he's here?" I ask.

"Yup, we just got to find out where."

**Emmett's POV**

It's been three weeks since Cecilia left. Her aunt was freaking out and I was worried. I didn't know if she was okay or not because she was with _him. _I hated the idea of them together, alone. I had to know if she was okay but she doesn't have a phone. What 17 year old doesn't have a phone? "A demigod you dumbass, she explained it," that little voice in my head was annoying the shit out of me. I had to go find her.

I walked to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said softly.

"Carlisle, I have to go find her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I just have to know if she's alright."

"Of course." The minute he said that I ran to my jeep and started the engine. Soon I was on the highway, heading towards Barrow.

**Cecilia's POV**

We stared at each other then I finally spoke up. "We are the stupidest demigods. Ever."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"It took us three weeks to figure it out." I said. They all nodded.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you," Will said.

"What?" Thalia asked as she put her bow down.

"It's mostly about Cecilia and me but you all should know. There was one more line to the oracle's prophecy."

"What is it?" I asked

"The last line was; _And a child of war's last breath will be drawn." _He looked down at the table. Everyone was silent. Nobody needed to explain. A child of war's last breath will be drawn. It meant that I was going to die. All eyes were on me and I didn't know what to do. I stood up; tears were welling in my eyes, and walked out of the room.

I walked to a secluded bench, sat down, and cried. How could he not tell me? How could he not tell me that if I came on this quest, I was going to die? Footsteps came from behind me. I looked back and saw Percy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? I was just told I'm going to die. How do you think I feel?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Will should've told us. If he told us then none of us would've put you up to it if he had said something."

"What do you mean?"

"We all said that you should come because you are the best fighter."

"That's sweet but soon I'll be with hades in the underworld."

"Don't worry, we will all protect you."

"But the oracle's prophecies always come true."

"Well, we are going to change that." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Percy. You're a great friend. And can you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"If I do die-"

"Don't think like that."

"But if I do, tell Emmett I'm sorry."

"You really love him."

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, I promise."

"Thanks, want to go get some food."

"Yeah." For the next few hours we just sat in a local café and talked. He told me how he and Annabeth were doing and I told him about Nome. We finally made our way back to the room and the last thing I wanted to do was see Will. I walked up to the door and heard Thalia screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND. DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE? YOU DON'T WELL BY THE LOOKS OF IT YOU DO!" I walked in and saw Thalia screaming and Will with a black eye.

"Cecilia I'm so sorry." He said

"Save it," I said.

"Wait what?" he asked

"You heard me, save it. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend."

"I didn't know,"

"Oh don't pull that shit with us. You knew the child of war meant a child of Ares. You knew that if I came it meant that I would die." I turned to Thalia and said, "Where's Nico?"

"He punched Will and left." She said.

"Find him and bring him back here. We are going to find out where Polyphemus is." She nodded and went out the door.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, standing beside me.

"What does it matter, I'm going to die anyway."

"Cecilia,"

"Don't. Just don't." Thalia and Nico walked in right after that. Nico looked like he was on a warpath and Thalia just looked plain pissed. Thalia gave Will the death stare, before he moved she whispered something in his ear and sat next to where I was standing. Nico sat on a bed and starting polishing his black sword.

"Alright," I said. Everyone looked up at me, "We need to find out where Polyphemus is."

"But you're going to be killed if we do," Thalia said

"And if I'm killed then I'm killed. If I'm to die, I want to die fighting, no other way." They all looked down.

"Well how do we find him?" Percy asked.

"He'll probably be somewhere secluded, like the mountains."

"How about an abandon warehouse on the other side of town where no one lives." Will said. Everyone looked up.

"I thought I told you not to talk," Thalia said.

"Wait Thalia," I said, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I was told not to talk." Ok is he really going to play this game? I took out my knife and quickly threw it at him. It landed an inch from his head.

"I repeat," I walked over and pulled my knife out of the wall, "What do you mean?"

"After Nico punched me, I started thinking about where Polyphemus would stay. I remember that old warehouse we passed when we came into town."

"Alright, we'll try there in the morning." I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. "Let's head to bed." They all nodded and we took our usual spots. Me on the chairs, Thalia on a bed, Will on the other, Percy on the floor and Nico on the pull out bed.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The next I woke up at six. I woke everyone up and we made our way across town to the warehouse. We walked in and it was huge inside. Nico let out a low whistle and soon five furies came out. Each of us drew our weapons and attacked them. I quickly dodged the claws of one and slashed my knife through the air. The fury quickly dodged and came out me. One of the claws caught my face. I felt the blood trickle down my face. I dodged another and jabbed my knife into its torso. The fury let out a high pitched scream then turned to dust. I quickly ran to help Thalia. I took out my bow and we started shooting arrows. Finally one of my arrows pierced its skin causing it to turn to dust.

A loud rumbling erupted and soon a giant, he was huge. Just plain huge. He had a green eye that was scarred. Thalia, Percy and I ran up to him.

"Not you again," he said before quickly swiping Percy to the side. Thalia and I quickly readied our bows and soon arrows were flying everywhere. Some would hit him but he would just pull them out and nothing would happen. Soon Nico and Percy started fighting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will climbing a ladder, trying to get to Polyphemus. He made a jump towards him but Polyphemus just swiped him. He landed on his head. I ran towards him and saw he was bleeding. Then it hit me. A child of war, Athena was the goddess of _war_fare. A child of war, it meant that Will was supposed to die, not me.

"This was what I was trying to tell you. A child of war could've meant me or you. I guess it was me." He winced in pain as he said those words.

"Will I'm so sorry. I never knew. Oh gods, you can't leave me. Not now, not ever."

"It looks like I am. I'll say hi to hades for you." His hand went limp in mine. I couldn't believe he was gone. Sorrow was replaced with anger. I picked up my sword and ran to the ladder that Will had climbed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett, he was looking at me. His topaz eyes were wide. I looked down as I was running and saw a light red ring around me. _The blessing of Ares _I thought. I climbed the ladder and jumped onto Polyphemus's back. I plunged my sword into his back and he instantly collapsed. I jumped off and landed on my shoulder. I felt a huge crack and I knew It was at least dislocated. Polyphemus turned into dust and soon everyone surrounded me.

"Cecilia," Emmett said, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." I say through gritted teeth. I looked over to Will's body. Thalia gasped. Nico and Percy looked down.

"I thought it was a child of war," Thalia said.

"His mother was the goddess of warfare." I looked down, "That's what he was trying to tell me. That it could've been either one of us."

"We need to send an iris message to Chiron," Nico said.

"I'm already on it," Percy said, "We should get you outside." I nodded and Emmett picked me up carefully.

"The huntresses are in the woods. We can take her there," Thalia said, "Percy, you can meet us there."

"Ok," Percy said and soon we were off to the huntresses.

****I know I killed off Will. Who was sad? (Counts hands) Stayed tuned for more action KAPOW!****


	17. The Huntress's Camp

Chapter 17: The Huntress's Camp

**Cecilia POV**

Emmett carried me through the woods to the huntresses' camp. Thalia was instantly greeted by all the huntresses. Most gave Emmett and Nico dirty looks.

"Amelia," Thalia said, "I need you to check out a friends shoulder."

"Which one?" she said eyeballing all of us. Thalia motion for me to come over. I hopped out of Emmett's arms and walked over while clutching my shoulder.

"Cecilia, meet Amelia. Amelia, meet Cecilia." I nodded and walked over to her.

"Come over here," Amelia motioned to a tent and we walked there.

When we walked in, the tent was filled with medical supplies, everything from aspirin to IVs. She motioned for me to sit.

"Can you take off your shirt?" she asked. I looked at her, confused. "Just to get a better look at your shoulder." I took off my shirt and she started to work. She poked and prodded at my shoulder. Asking me if it hurt.

"It's dislocated," she said after 20 minutes of examining. "I can pop it back into place."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Ok. It's gonna hurt though." I nodded. She put her hands on my shoulder and pushed. Soon an intense pain was shot through my body. I yelped at the pain. "I told you," she said.

"I have a feeling that you're doing this on purpose."

"Maybe. Why wouldn't you want to be a huntress?"

"I'll admit I thought about it but I have a boyfriend who cares about me." She scoffed at that and started looking at the cut on my face. She stitched it up. I stood up, put my shirt back on and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiled and we walked out of the tent. I walked out of the tent. Thalia was with the huntresses. Nico and Emmett were off to the side. They were obviously shunned.

"Cecilia," a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a girl about 13.

"Lady Artemis," I said greeting her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine. I heard that you were seeing someone."

"Yes,"

"I do wish you had become a huntress," she said shaking her head.

"I did put a lot of thought into it but it wasn't for me." She nodded.

"Yes, you're more like you belong at camp half-blood." She walked away with that and I walked towards Emmett.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey,"

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's good. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." We walked into the woods and kept going until we reached a meadow. We both sat down. "So why did you want to come out here?" he asked.

"So I could do this," I said. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back with just as much passion. He cupped my face and pulled me closer to him. He sucked on my bottom lip and I parted my lips. His tongue darted in my mouth and explored it. Soon our tongues were dancing a passionate tango. I had to fistfuls of his hair and he started caressing my curves. Soon he started kissing my neck. I moaned as he kissed me.

"I was so worried about you," he murmured into my neck.

"Emmett there's something I should tell you." He looked up at me.

"What?"

"There was one more line to the prophecy."

"What was it?"

"It said that a child of war would die."

"So you're going to die."

"That's what I thought. It was Will."

"I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah but we all thought it was me. He didn't tell anybody and he let them take me."

"I knew there was something off about him."

"Sure he lied, but I don't think he should've died,"

"Babe he asked you to come, thinking that you were going to die,"

"Still he was my friend and I'm always gonna think that he didn't deserve it." Emmett nodded and brought his thumb to my new scar. It went from my right eyebrow, across my eyelid and ended on my right cheek.

"What did this to you?"

"A fury's claw. It doesn't look as bad as it was before." He nodded. "Emmett, how were you able to not attack me while I was bleeding?"

"I didn't breathe." I nodded and smiled.

"Cecilia, Emmett," a voice from behind us called. We turned around and saw Percy, "Chiron's here."

"Who's Chiron?" Emmett asked as we started walking to the camp.

"The camp director." I answered. He nodded and we walked to the camp.

"Cecilia," Chiron exclaimed. He was out of his wheelchair.

"Hello Chiron," I said.

"You," he said eyeing Emmett. He quickly drew his bow.

"Don't," I put up a hand to stop him.

"Please don't tell me you're seeing him," I stayed silent. "Cecilia," he shook his head.

"Well at least you took it better than I thought."

"I'm glad you are happy," he said and trotted away.

"I take it he doesn't like me," Emmett said.

"Really," I said. We laughed.


	18. The Wrath of Karen

Chapter 18: The Wrath of Karen

**Cecilia's POV**

The next day Thalia headed off with the huntresses. Emmett and I were going to drive back to Nome while Nico, Percy and Chiron went on a plane back to Long Island.

"Cecilia, be careful around him," Chiron said as he pulled me aside in the airport.

"I will," I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm serious, he is a vampire. I'll see you this summer." I smiled and we said our goodbyes. Emmett and I got in his jeep and sat down. I knew it was going to be at least twelve hours so I got comfortable and fell asleep.

Soon I felt someone shaking me. I looked up and saw Emmett.

"How long till we're there?" I asked.

"About three hours, I was getting bored and I someone to talk to." He said. I sat up but then it hit me. Aunt Karen was gonna kill me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm dead," I said.

"What do you mean; I can hear your heart."

"No, I'm not dead, yet."

"Explain,"

"I've been gone for three weeks and my aunt Karen has no idea where I've been." Emmett nodded.

"I'll make sure I'm outside." I smirked as he said this.

"I think I can come up with a good cover up for being missing for three weeks it's just how am I supposed to explain my scar?" I ran my finger down it.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. Does she know about your dad?"

"No, nobody on my mom's side knows. They all think she got drunk one night and had a one night stand with a guy she didn't know."

"Oh. And she made her family believe that."

"Yeah, I never knew my grandparents because they thought of her as a slut. The only person who actually acknowledged my mother was my aunt Karen."

"Wow that's rough," I nodded and looked down. Talking about my mom always made me sad. Emmett was the only person who I had come completely out of my shell. Even Will didn't know what I had just told Emmett. A single tear fell down my face. Before I had a chance to wipe it away he tilted my chin up and wiped it away with his thumb. "I know you're sad about Will and your mom, but you can't grieve forever." I looked at him and he turned back to the road. "Wow, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I sounded like a complete ass."  
>"Don't worry about it. And your right I can't grieve forever." He smiled at me and took his hand in mine. We made small talk for the next few hours until we reached my house.<p>

"Call me tonight. So I know you survived your aunt." He chuckled. I slowly made my way inside and found my aunt Karen watching the news.

"Aunt Karen?" I asked cautiously.

"Cecilia!" she ran over and embraced me. "I was so worried. Where the hell have you been?"

"Well I was visiting a few friends in Barrow."

"BARROW! Cecilia, you've been gone for three weeks. You could've at least called or left a note."

"I did leave a note."

"Well is it invisible," then she spotted my eye. "Oh my god what happened to your face." She ran her fingers over the scar.

"Well it's a long story."

"Now you sound like your mother. I would ask her questions about her and you and your father and all I got was _long story _I want answers, Cecilia Marie Brown and I want them now."

"Fine I said," I was getting aggravated, "I was in Barrow but I wasn't visiting friends. Hell, I don't even know anybody in Barrow."

"I want the truth."

"Fine my father is a god. My mother fell in love with Ares, the god of war. They had me. That makes me a demigod. Every time you called and asked to speak with me, I was at Camp Half-blood. That is where I train. For the past three weeks I've been on a quest. All my friends are demigods. And Mr. Brunner, he's actually Chiron, the centaur from the Greek myths." She stared at me. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"You're half god."

"Yes and this scar was made by a fury. Furies are half woman, half bird. I had to fight off one of them and while I was fighting it scratched me."

"So does this mean that monsters are going to be coming around every day?"

"No, at least none have shown up,"

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you call me."

"Because monsters could've found me and my friends."

"_Friends?_"

"I and four other demigods were in Barrow. One of them was killed. He happened to be my best friend. The one that gave me this." I held up the charm bracelet with the boar on it.

"I'm sorry," she got up and hugged me. "Head up to bed. You look warn out." I nodded and walked up stairs. I fell onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	19. The Ex

Chapter 19: The Ex

**Cecilia's POV**

The next morning I woke up and saw Emmett sitting on my footlocker. He looked at me and said, "I had to make sure you were still alive."

"Thank the gods I am," I smirked. He walked over and lay down on the bed with me.

"So how did you explain you're scar?"

"I told her the truth."

"How much of the truth?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Everything about me being a demigod and my father. It was kind of a relief telling her. Like I don't have to keep lying to her."

"That's always good."

"Yeah and maybe today I'll tell her that we're together."

"Good I'd love to meet her."

"Great but you should've seen her when I came in. First she was all nice and then she blew up."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was all _Oh My God I was so worried _then _WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?_"

"Wow."

"Yup,"

"Cecilia," Aunt Karen called from downstairs

"Yes," I called

"Do you want some eggs?" she asked

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well come and get 'em," she said

"OK," I said and turned to Emmett, "I'll see you later,"

"See you later," he kissed my forehead and went out the window. I walked down stairs in my sweats and tank top.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, giving me a plate.

"Good, how 'bout you?" I asked

"Same. I have a few questions about all the demigod stuff."

"Ok shoot."

"Well can you explain it?"

"Yeah. All demigods have ADHD and dyslexia. Monsters, like hydras and shit like that, can be killed by celestial bronze. Because I'm a demigod, I can be killed by both celestial bronze and things humans can be killed by. Some demigods get certain powers like if you're a child of Poseidon you can breathe underwater, if you're a child of Demeter you can control plants and so on. Because I'm a child of Ares I could get Ares blessing during battle. Ares blessing is pretty much when Ares making you invincible."

"So you're twice as vulnerable."

"Yup but don't worry, I can protect myself."

"Why isn't your father involved?"

"He is, I see him a couple of times a year and he was at mom's funeral."

"What I mean is why doesn't he actually come and visit you?"

"Gods can't have a lot of contact with their children but they do have some." She nodded and started eating.

"Your mother always got the good men." We started cracking up.

"Aunt Karen,"

"Yes"

"You know I have a boyfriend,"

"Really what's his name? Do I know him? Is he a demigod?"

"It's Emmett Cullen."

"Oh a Cullen."

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on his dad." She was silent. "That's disgusting."

"How?"

"Because;

I'm dating his son

He's like not even 30

He's married"

"Whatever."

"What about Chiron?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Brunner"

"Well…"

"Just one thing about him."

"What?"

"He's a centaur." Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Like the half-horse, half-dude things."

"Yup."

"What's with the wheelchair?"

"It's magic, he sticks his horse ass in it and the legs are plastic."

"Oh, I'm gonna go watch TV."

"Alright," she got up and walked out to the living room. A few hours later I got a text from Emmett.

_Were goin 2 play baseball u in_

_ Yeah wat time_

_ Ill pick u up at 4_

_ C u then_

I walked in the living and saw Aunt Karen looking at a book on Greek mythology.

"Some of those are actually myths."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"Do u mind if I go out with Emmett tonight?"

"I don't know."

"It's me and his family."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"He actually wants to meet you."

"Alright."

**4 O'clock**

Emmett showed up right on time. Because he was a vampire, I assumed I wasn't playing. I opened the door and saw him standing there with all his sexiness.

"Hey babe," he said and kissed me.

"Hey. My aunt's over here." I lead him to where my aunt was reading the newspaper. I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Aunt Karen this Emmett. Emmett this is my aunt Karen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I thought it would only be right if I met you now that I'm going out with your niece."

"Of course. How long have you two been going out?"

"A few weeks." She nodded.

"Well you two better get going. Where are you going anyway?"

"My family and I are going to play baseball so I thought I'd invite Cecilia."

"Of course. Goodbye." We walked out and I hopped out into his jeep.

"Nice job, she really likes you," I said

"Who doesn't?"

"So conceited."

"Just a little." I chuckled. Soon we were at a dead end path in the woods.

"So where exactly are you going to play?" I asked.

"We have to run there."

"I bet I could beat you there." He looked at me with a funny look.

"Yeah right."

"You don't know how fast I am."

"Fine."

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!" I let Emmett take head but then I transformed into a cheetah and passed him almost immediately. Good thing he didn't know about how Artemis blessed me and gave me the gift of turning into any animal. Still in my cheetah form I emerged _out_ of the woods into a large field. All the Cullen's eyes were on me. _Edward it's me, Cecilia, _I thought to him.

"Guys, it's Cecilia," Edward said. I transformed back to normal and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I was blessed by Artemis a couple of years ago; I haven't used that power in a while though." Just Emmett ran in and his eyes went wide when he saw I won.

"Wait... I thought…you were…behind…what?" he said.

"The blessing of Artemis my friend," I patted his shoulder and he laughed.

"I should've known you would have something up your sleeve."

"Let's get started," Jasper said. I sat on a rock and watched them play. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Bella were on one team while Esme, Emmett, Renesme and Edward were on the other. The game was fun until Alice blanked out for a minute.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"She's here."

"How far away?" Edward asked.

"Not far, she heard us playing."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"It's-" Emmett started but was cut-off.

"Me, Rosalie," a girl's voice said. We all turned and saw a girl who was drop dead gorgeous. She had long blond hair and topaz eyes.

"Auntie Rosie," Renesme said running towards Rosalie.

"Hey Nessie," She said. Edward stood between them. "Why can't I see my niece?"

"Because you aren't part of this family," Esme said.

"But I am. Remember Emmett. Last month when you were gone," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie…"Emmett said.

"What's she talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"It's a whole lot more than nothing, Emmett," she turned to me and said, "He's still in love with me and we did it last month." Everyone was silent. I was getting pissed. I was sure my eyes were red now.

"Is she right?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Is she telling the truth?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Yes, she is."

"You're an asshole." I slapped him and walked away.

"Cecilia," he said but I quickly turned into a hawk and flew back home. When I got into my room I fell onto my bed and cried into my pillow. _Will was right_ I thought _He is a monster and I could do so much better than him._

*****This is some of that intense shit I was talking about. I might not be able to update till next week so bear with me. Love you all*****


	20. The Wrath of The Cullens

Chapter 20: The Wrath of the Cullens

**Emmett's POV**

Once Cecilia flew off I knew it was over. Everyone's eyes were on me and Rosalie had a smug grin on her face like she had won.

"You really knew how to pick the freaks," she said.

"Don't talk about her like that," I growled.

"Why. In case that message didn't get through that thick skull of yours let me explain. You two are over. If you loved her so much than why did we have sex?"

"Rosalie I'm going to be honest. I don't know why we had sex but I know that the moment we did I regretted it."

"What do you mean you regretted it?" she hissed.

"I mean the moment we did it, I wished I never did. I wish I never talked to you that day. I wish I never asked you to come back to the house. Hell, I wish I never went hunting that day."

"I thought you loved me."

"Some people fall in love, we fell out. Now go away. In case this message didn't get through your thick skull let me explain. You aren't part of this family." She gave me a death stare and ran off. I looked at the ground. Everyone stayed silent.

"How could you do that her?" Bella yelled, breaking the silence.

"Bella," Edward tried to calm his wife but failed.

"She loved you and how do you repay her? By sleeping with your ex!"

"Bella," now it was Carlisle's turn but he was cut off by Alice.

"No Carlisle, Bella's right. The day you met her you said she was the one but I guess you were wrong." I turned around and looked at them.

"Listen I didn't know what I was doing."

"Emmett nobody cares if you knew what you were doing or not," Jasper said, "Everyone cares that you were doing what you were doing." Esme and Carlisle remained silent. Jasper and Edward sided with their wives.

"So I don't get break. I make a mistake and I don't get a break," I said.

"No you don't," Esme said, "She has lost her mother and her best friend. This will practically destroy her." Carlisle walked next to his wife.

"Let's get back to the house. We'll talk more when we get there." We all nodded and ran off.

**Carlisle's POV (Change-up)**

I couldn't believe Emmett would do that to Cecilia. Esme looked heartbroken. Alice and Bella were on a war path. Edward and Jasper were just pissed. I was neared the house we both heard screaming. When we got to the door we could tell it was Alice and Bella. Soon Jasper and Edward were behind us. We all busted through the door and saw them screaming at him.

"YOU ASS,"

"BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

"YOU ARE THE MOST UNCARING SELFISH ASSHOLE I EVER MET." Jasper and Edward immediately went and grabbed their wives. Esme and I stood there, trying to process what just happened. Emmett was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. If he could, he would be crying. Alice and Bella walked outside and ran off. Jasper and Edward would out of breath. Emmett stood up and ran to his room.

"Remind me never to piss off your wife," Edward said.

"Ditto," Jasper replied

****I'm going to see how many chapters I can post tonight but bear with me****


	21. Comfort

Chapter 21: Comfort

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I ran over to Cecilia's house. Her window was closed. We jumped up to the window and knocked on the window. Cecilia looked up from her bed and let us in. Alice and I immediately tackled her.

"Hey guys," Cecilia said.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Alice asked.

"Holding on," she said.

"After you left we just went off," I said.

"Yeah Bella was like a whole different person," Alice said

"Me, Alice, I saw another side of you,"

"Really," Cecilia said

"Yeah she was like you bitch and all this other shit," I said

"Loll," she said. There was another knock on the window. I got up and saw Jasper and Edward.

"We came to make sure that Cecilia's okay," Jasper said.

"Thanks guys," she said hugging each of them. We all sat down on her bed and just talked.

"Nice scar," Edward said changing the subject off of Emmett.

"Thanks it would be my tenth."

"Really?" Jasper asked

"Yup, furies aren't the best company."

"It's so big," I said. She nodded and yawned.

"Let's head out and let Cecilia sleep," Alice said. We all nodded and went to the window.

"Thanks for checking up on me, you really didn't have to," Cecilia said.

"We know," Edward said.

"You're part of the family weather you're with _him _or not," I said. She smiled and we left the room.

"That was nice of you guys," Jasper said.

"Like I said, she's part of this family," I said. Jasper put his arm around Alice and Edward put his arm around me.

"My little monster," Jasper said and he kissed Alice.

"Let's head home spider monkey," Edward said.

"Let's go." We all walked back to the house and found Carlisle and Esme lecturing Emmett.

****I know it's short, but don't worry, I'm gonna give you a nice long chapter****


	22. Apologizes, Apologizes

Chapter 22: Apologizes, Apologizes

**Emmett's POV**

Once Alice and Bella finished attacking me it was Carlisle and Esme's turn.

"Emmett, you have no idea how disappointed we are in you," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, you have no idea how much I hate myself," I said.

"If you hate yourself then why did you?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"If you truly love her then explain it to her," Carlisle said.

"How do I know she'll listen to me?" I asked, "She probably doesn't want to see me."

"You got that right," Jasper said as he, Edward, Bella and Alice walked. Bella and Alice were giving me the death stare. If I wasn't already, I'd be dead. They went upstairs with their husbands following close behind.

"You should still go talk to her. Even if she doesn't listen to you, at least she'll know you made the effort," Carlisle said. I nodded and ran out of the house. I ran to Cecilia's and hopped to her window. I looked in and saw her asleep on her bed. I carefully slipped in and watched her sleep. About 10 minutes after I came in she sat up and looked right at me. She turned on the light.

"What are _you _doing here?" she spat.

"I'm here to make things right," I said sitting on her footlocker.

"Why? You'd rather be with that slut."

"No I want to be with you, Cecilia. I never loved Rosalie like I love you."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"I don't know. I slept with her before we were together, when I was still trying to sort things out."

"Damn it Emmett can't you give me a straight answer."

"Fine, I slept with her because I was drunk. Okay. That night I bought some beers and drank until I was drunk. Then I went hunting and I found her. We had sex and after we did it I only thought of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I only thought of how I betrayed you."

"So the only reason you had sex with her was because you were drunk." I nodded. "You better not be messing with me."

"I'm not. I love you, Cecilia Brown. More than you can imagine. I'm so sorry. I wish I'd never bought the beers. I wish that night never happened."

"Apologizes, apologizes."

"We seem to do that a lot."

"Yeah but I forgive you." I smiled and walked over to her. I placed a cold kiss on her forehead and lay down next to her. She curled up next to me, her head on my chest and my arm around her. She fell asleep.

****So sweet. I'm starting a new Emmett Cullen story but don't worry I have a lot planned for this one. See y'all soon****


	23. Prom

Chapter 23: Prom

**Cecilia's POV**

It was prom.

Anyone who knows me knows I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress but here I was in a strapless red bubble dress and heels. Emmett had asked me if I wanted to go with him and I was undecided if I was happy or mad I was going. It's been four months since Will had died. I'll admit I'm still sad but I knew that slowly I had to pull myself together. The doorbell rang as I was finishing my make-up. I walked downstairs and saw Emmett in a tux. Damn he looked good.

"Wow," he said.

"Alright pick your jaw off the floor."

"You look great."

"Thanks you're not too shabby."

"Here," he handed me a corsage. It had a red rose wrapped in black ribbon.

"It's beautiful."

"Shall we," he held out his arm. I took it.

"We shall." I hopped in his truck and we drove to the high school. We met up with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. "Hey guys."

"Cecilia you look great," Alice said, hugging me.

"Thanks Alice you look great," I said. We walked in and danced the night away.

"You really are the sexiest girl here," Emmett said. I blushed a crimson red.

"Thanks. You really are the sexiest guy here."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me. "I just realized something,"

"What?"

"It's my birthday today. The big 1 8."

"Well then here's your present." He knelt down on one knee, pulled out a ring and said, "Cecilia Brown, I love you. Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?"

"Of course," He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. The rest of the night went by too fast for my liking. Emmett dropped me off at my house and met me up in my room.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," he said, smirking.

"Hey Mr. Cullen," He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms went around his neck. He kissed me and sucked on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. Our tongues were dancing together. I felt his hands roam my body until they reached the zipper. He unzipped it and I stepped out of it. My hands went down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. I took it off and went to his pants. He slowly went to my neck.

"Some one's very eager," he murmured against my neck.

"Look who's talking." He chuckled and kissed my collarbone. I finally got his belt buckle undone and pushed down his pants. He stepped out of them and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed me against a wall.

"Don't start something you can't finish," I breathed.

"I intend to finish this." He pulled me off the wall and walked to my bed. His hands went to my bra and he undid it. He laid me down on the bed and starting kissing down my breast. He sucked on my nipples, making them hard. His hands went down to my panties. I was already so wet. He pulled them down and started kissing down my stomach. Then he stuck his tongue inside me. I held my hands in his hair.

"Emmett," I moaned. He slowly started kissing back up my stomach, between my breasts and up my neck to my mouth.

"Do you want me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes." My hands pushed down his boxers exposing his large member. Soon he stuck his member inside me. His thrusts were slow at first but then they sped up. Soon I found us moaning each other's name. He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he started to pump into me. My breathing was ragged and so was his. My fingers dug into his back. Once he was done, he rolled onto his side and said; "That was amazing."

"Got that right," He pulled the blanket over us and I curled up against his chest.

****Yes I know I skipped ahead but I couldn't think of anything so bear with me. Check out my other Emmett Cullen story called Glad You Came (yes I modeled it after the song)****


	24. Unexpected Events

Chapter 24: Unexpected Events

**Cecilia's POV**

After Emmett and I had sex we never really looked at each other the sun. He was bitchy a few days after because he gave me a few bruises but I quickly put that issue to bed. Aunt Karen thought I was rushing marriage so I made up a half lie about demigods. I told her that demigods could sense their soul mates. This is half true. About a month after Emmett proposed I drove to the Cullens so Alice could help me plan the wedding. In about three hours we had planned that her, Thalia and Bella were going to be bridesmaids. Renesme was going to be the flower girl and Annabeth was going to be the maid of honor. We already picked out the bridesmaids dresses and thanks to Chiron (and skype of course) we talked to Annabeth.

"Hey babe," Emmett said walking in on us.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, you got the bridesmaids."

"Yup, Alice, Thalia and Bella are bridesmaids and Annabeth is going to be a maid of honor."

"Cool, want to chill in my room." My phone buzzed it was Aunt Karen.

"I can't, I have to get home." I made a sad face.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Nah, I have my truck." He walked me out to my truck and kissed me.

"See you later."

"Can't wait." I hopped in my truck and drove off. I was driving down a side street and didn't see the truck coming. The truck rammed into the side off my truck and my head hit the steering wheel.

**Emmett's POV**

About a half an hour after Cecilia left Carlisle called me.

"Emmett, you have to get to the hospital, now," his voice seemed urgent.

"Why?"

"It's Cecilia."

"What happened to her?"

"She was in an accident, she has major trauma to the head and ribs. She's in intensive care." I ran out of the house and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I got there I saw Cecilia's aunt.

"Oh Emmett," she said as she saw me.

"Is Cecilia ok?"

"They took her into surgery." At that moment Carlisle came out, he had a pained look on his face. He looked at me and his eyes said it all.

"Ms. Brown I'm so sorry but Cecilia didn't make it."

****This is the more intense shit I was talking about but do not, I repeat, DO NOT STOP READING. It isn't over yet. Review please****


	25. The Aftermath

Chapter 25: The Aftermath

**Emmett's POV**

Cecilia's aunt collapsed when she heard the news. She was taking to a room while Carlisle stayed with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault she's dead. I should've driven her home, and then we wouldn't be here."

"Don't put this on you. It was the other driver's fault."

"God I can't believe she's gone." I put my head in my hands and Carlisle patted my back. I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Esme.

"Is it true," Esme asked. I nodded. Esme, Bella and Alice's eyes watered with venom. Carlisle walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Edward did the same. Alice and Jasper came and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry. She was a sister to us," Jasper said. I sighed. How was I supposed to keep going without her? She was everything to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Maybe I'll go to the Volturi and ask to die.

"No you won't," Edward said.

"What if it was Bella? And who are you to tell me what I can't do?" I said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"He wants to go to the Volturi," Edward said. Everyone looked shocked.

"I have to go check on her aunt. Would you like to come?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded and followed him to Karen's room. We walked in and saw her with her head in her hands.

"Please, oh god, please don't let it be true," she said. I couldn't move. I never realized until then that Cecilia looked a lot like her aunt. They had the same eyes except her's were brighter. Their hair was the same too.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said. He noticed the similarities too. He was checking her pulse and IV. Karen started crying as Carlisle was trying to calm her. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the room and to the waiting room. I gave my keys to Edward and told him I was going hunting. I ran to the woods where Cecilia practiced. I half expected her to be there. I went there and saw the tree that she threw her knife in. I let my fingers graze over the knife marks. I punched the tree and sat down against the tree. If I could, I would be crying. Instead there was venom in my eyes. I sat like that for so long. I wanted to see her, hold her, and talk to her. Even if it was for a few minutes.


	26. The Funeral

Chapter 26: The Funeral

**Emmett's POV**

It was the day of Cecilia's funeral. I kept telling myself that she was in a better place but I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Are you ready?" I turned around and saw Alice. I tried to tie the tie but I never could. "Let me." She walked over and tied it.

"I guess today it'll really hit me," I said. She nodded. I hadn't hunted in a few weeks. It was to the point that I was forced to go hunt by Carlisle. I never really did anything but mope.

"She should be getting married not be buried." I nodded solemnly.

"Let's go." We walked out of my room. Everyone was dressed in black. I got in my jeep with Jasper and Alice and drove to the church.

**Aunt Karen's POV**

Mr. Brunner was staying with me. We got in the car and drove to the church. I got out and saw the Cullens. I walked over to them.

"Emmett, she's being buried with her ring on," I said. He nodded.

"How are you?" he asked. He was always a gentleman. I sighed.

"I'm hanging in there. I guess that's the best we can do."

"Yeah I guess so." Mr. Brunner wheeled next to me.

"We should get seated, the service is about to start," he said. I nodded and said "Emmett would you and your family like to sit with us?" They nodded and walked to our seats. It was an open casket funeral. Cecilia looked so peaceful. I saw many people who I assumed were demigods. Then I saw 12 adults walk in together. They were the Olympians.

"You're Cecilia's aunt, am I correct?" a man with a square jaw and tan skin asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Ares, Cecilia's father." I nodded and he sat down next to me. The pastor started with saying that her life was cut tragically short and that it was mournful day but we should not be sad. That we should be happy that she shared a part of her. The service went by slowly. I couldn't talk on the stand and I just burst into tears. Emmett looked as if he was barely making through it. I felt so bad, you could tell he loved her.

After the service we went to the cemetery and buried her.

"Karen, can I talk to you for a moment," Mr. Brunner asked. I nodded and followed him into the woods. We came to a small meadow. "You can come out," he said. Out stepped a girl about 18. She had long curly black hair with a red streak. Her vibrant green eyes seemed to light up the world and she had tan skin.

"Cecilia," I breathed.

****How many of you saw that one coming?****


	27. Answers

Chapter 27: Answers

**Cecilia's POV**

My aunt's eyes lit up when she saw me. She ran, more like sprinted up to me and tackled me in a hug.

"You're alive, wait you can't be here we just buried you. How are you here?" She asked.

"When I was dying, Hermes, the messenger god, saw my soul. He took it to Zeus and Zeus made me a goddess. I am now Cecilia, the goddess of soldiers and warriors. I was allowed to tell one person about me being a goddess and I chose you," I smiled seeing here.

"I can't believe it. You're still alive. You're a goddess too."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Chiron, can I-"

"I'm sorry, Cecilia but you knew that you could only tell one person. You have to wait 10 years," Chiron said.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"I was only allowed to tell one person so I made a deal with Zeus. I told him I will stay on Olympus if he lets me tell Emmett. So I have to wait 10 years." I said.

"So, you have to stay on Olympus for 10 years?" she said/asked

"Yes but they said I could visit you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Alright Cecilia, you have to get back to Olympus," Chiron said. I nodded.

"Aunt Karen, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she said.

"In the footlocker, in my room there is a pencil with Greek writing on it, give it to Emmett." She nodded and soon I was off to Olympus.

**Aunt Karen's POV**

I could cry I was so happy. I went over to Mr. Brunner and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and said "When we go back you can't tell anyone about what just happened and you have to act sad. Everyone has to think she is dead." I nodded and we walked back to the cemetery. I couldn't believe she was alive.

****So Cecilia's alive but she's a goddess. She can't go and see Emmett for 10 years. What will happen? (bites nails)****


	28. Final: Reunion

Chapter 28: Reunion

**Emmett's POV**

**10 Years Later**

It's been ten years since Cecilia died and I still haven't gotten over her. Rosalie tried to get back together with me. Five times, but I said no each time. I still remember our last conversation, the last words she said to me were can't wait. I missed her so much.

**Cecilia's POV**

As I look out my window on Olympus all my thoughts are on Emmett. Tonight I was going to see him but I wondered what he'll think. Will he be mad at me? Or will he be happy that I'm alive? It's been five years since Aunt Karen died. Official cause of death was stroke. I'm still not over Emmett.

"Cecilia can I come in?" I heard a woman's voice. I opened the door and saw Athena. I'd grown to like her a lot. "Are you happy about tonight?"

"Happy and nervous." She smiled and said, "Don't worry."

Soon nightfall came and I was off. I learned that the Cullens were in Italy but Emmett was in Greenland. I turned into a hawk and flew to the woods. I knew it was the tenth anniversary of the day I 'died' so hopefully this would make him feel better. I walked around in the woods. I had black vans, a fitted tee and ripped jeans on. Soon I found him. He had just drained a deer and thinking. I slowly walked behind him and said, "Did you miss me?"

**Emmett's POV**

I knew there was someone there but I didn't care. Until they said, "Did you miss me?" I turned around and there was Cecilia. I stepped forward, hoping, praying that it wasn't a dream. Once I was in front of her I ran my thumb across her eye and down to her cheek, tracing the scar.

"Cecilia," I breathed. She nodded. I smiled and hugged her. She returned the hug graciously. I picked her up and spun her around. She let out a musical laugh. I set her down and said "How?"

"I'm a goddess. I wish I could've told you before but I had to choose between you and Aunt Karen. I'm sorry." I placed my thumb under her chin and lifted her head.

"Don't be. You're here and that's all that matters." She smiled and I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around mine. I pushed her against a tree and let my hands explore her body. I pushed my hands under her shirt and took it off. Soon she was only in a bra and panties while I was in my boxers.

"I want you, so badly, Emmett," she breathed. I smiled and ran with her back to my house.

**Cecilia's POV  
><strong> Emmett carried me back to his house and soon we were in his room. His hands unclasped my bra. I was already so wet. He kissed my breasts and soon started kissing lower. He pulled my panties down and stuck a finger inside me. I gasped and he put another one in. I gripped the sheets as a moan escaped me. He started massaging my walls then he took his fingers out. I flipped him over so he was on the bed and pushed down his boxers. I took his member in my mouth and started licking it. His hands were in my hair and he held me there. Soon his fluids ran down my throat. I went back up to his mouth and kissed him. He flipped me over and entered me. His thrusts were fast and hard. I soon found myself screaming his name. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into me. My nails dug into his back and he moaned my name. We had sex all night.

I awoke alone in the bed. I saw Emmett's shirt at the edge of the bed and I put it on. I walked around the house till I found him on the deck.

"Hey," I said. He didn't turn around. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry babe. Last night I didn't use a condom and" but I cut him off.

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Yes, in the crash they had to remove my uterus. I can't get pregnant."

"Oh. Well then. Want some breakfast." I nodded and we walked in the house. Hand in hand. Finally the world felt right.

THE END!


End file.
